


【角银】发情期

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: jaoyin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	【角银】发情期

非典型ABO

——————————————

“讯使？”温暖的室内，银灰处理着一大堆文件，有些惊讶今天来送茶的竟然不是角峰。  
“银灰老爷，角峰这几天发情期。”讯使把茶放下，向银灰解释，“不过放心，角峰有好好把自己锁在房间里，不会影响老爷的。”  
银灰似乎漫不经心的应了一声，讯使见没什么事也自动退了出去。  
ALPHA还真是挺麻烦的，虽然身体机能不错，还有其他各种优点，可是每年一次的发情期依旧非常麻烦。讯使一边走还一边想，老爷作为Omega有时候也很麻烦，每次开会的时候总有那么几个不长眼的A，还是自己一个BETA自由得多。

 

在反锁的房间内，角峰趴在床上大口喘着粗气，撸动着自己已经高昂的性器，作为一个ALPHA，每年都有一次持续一周的发情期，如果有对象的倒还好办；若是单身的ALPHA，每次就只能用心仪的Omega的东西筑巢来挺过去；至于角峰，他不可能拿银灰老爷的东西来满足自己的欲望。每次陪他度过发情期的，只是一个小小的信物，是银灰年幼的时候送给自己的，也许银灰老爷都已经忘记了。  
这次发情期似乎来得格外的激烈，也许是因为这次是在希瓦艾什的主宅里，亦或者因为角峰多年来一直压制的发情期集中释放。角峰锁好了房门，专门用了隔离信息素的材质，他坚信自己的信息素是不会从房间里漏出哪怕一丝；至于房间，也做好了加固，即使是发情期狂躁的时候也不会造成特别大的破坏，角峰做事从来都是非常细心妥当全面的。  
迷迷糊糊之间，角峰似乎听到了敲门的声音，有节奏的四声，和普通的三声敲门声不同，是他和银灰老爷小时候就养成的习惯，角峰甚至还有心思分心，想到了小时候的事情，但只是稍微想到门外的人，角峰的下体就越发发硬，角峰难得违背了老爷的心思，假装没听见把自己的头在枕头里装没听见。  
“开门，角峰。”银灰的声音隔着门板传进来，尽管已经完全隔离了信息素，但是角峰还是觉得银灰专属的冷杉的气味随着他的声音，带着诱导，穿过门板，越过门廊，在房间内盘旋，和自己的信息素交融，最后在他的鼻息缠绕。  
角峰不敢再装作不知道，只好出声劝银灰离自己房间远一些，Omega碰上发情期的ALPHA会发生什么大家应该心知肚明，就算是银灰老爷也不见得能完全抵制住性别上的劣势。但是角峰开口的声音令自己都大吃一惊，不仅沙哑的不行，甚至不能连字成句，只好继续装聋作哑在自己床上当鸵鸟，心里祈祷老爷能自己离开，和心上人隔着一个门板对于在发情期的自己简直是火上浇油。

 

角峰也不知道是怎么演变成现在这个样子的，不过想来这是希瓦艾什的主宅，不管自己再怎么做好准备措施，银灰应该也不会有去不了的地方……  
银灰刚进屋扑面而来的就是雪松的信息素的气味，浓厚的味道令他有些不适，他从来不知道一直在自己身边带着一股子冷清味道的角峰也会有这种时候。‘如果是别人……’银灰不禁眯了眯眼睛。  
什么时候对银灰有了除了主仆关系以外的心思，角峰自己也不知道，只是在意识到的时候已经不可自拔，在这种时候角峰不敢有什么多余的动作，银灰倒是轻巧的把人推到自己翻身骑在人身上。  
角峰看着坐在自己身上的人，双手都无所适从，用着仅存的一丝丝理智尽力拒绝：“银灰老爷，您，您不用勉强自己。”  
“闭嘴，你是在看不起我吗？”相比银灰还有些许从容，角峰就只能喘着粗气转过自己的脸，顺便在心里默念自家家训一百遍来压制自己想立刻把银灰压下然后一口气狠狠贯穿，然后肏到他眼角泛红只能喘着粗气的冲动。  
作为Omega，感受到ALPHA浓烈的信息素，后穴会自己溢出体液做好接受的准备。银灰自己的欲望被这浓郁的ALPHA信息素挑起，然而理论再怎么纯熟，这种事他也还是第一次做，在失败了好几次后，只好用同样也带着情欲的声音开口喊了一声“角峰。”  
这似乎就是一个信号，或者说对于角峰来说就是一个信号，不管是作为老爷的银灰，还是作为自己暗恋多年的心仪对象的银灰，这一声都是默许，角峰被银灰的信息素覆盖了这么久，也没有理智再去顾忌自己一直以来介意的身份的问题，现在，他朝思暮想的人在他身上，浑身上下散发着相同自己标记的信息，还能控制得住才有鬼了。  
角峰身体烫的厉害，透过薄薄的衬衫，刺激得银灰的肌肤不由自主的颤抖起来，手指顺着已经湿润的后穴插进去随意扩张了两下，就迫不及待的把自己已经涨得发疼的性器插入银灰的身体。  
“等，角峰，唔。”银灰没想到来的这么快，这跟教科书上写的完全不一样！银灰默默的暗骂，搞完他就回去把那堆没用的书给烧了。  
但是他现在没空想太多，Omega的身体很快就自我调节适应，任由角峰略微粗暴的动作也能感受到快感，银灰抓着角峰的肩膀，指甲将近掐破了角峰的皮肤，除了后面一波波的快感，角峰在自己脖子上舔舐，手也隔着衬衫揉捏着乳首，尽管衬衫的料子已经足够柔软舒适，但是在无比敏感的此刻，任何一点刺激都会被放大十倍百倍。

角峰轻巧的一个翻身就将银灰压在身下，期间入的更深的姿势令银灰慌张的不由得咬住了自己的尾巴尖，随后角峰在银灰腰下垫了一个枕头，将银灰的一条腿架到肩膀上令自己能够入的更深。  
“唔……”姿势的原因令银灰感受到了前所未有的慌乱，同时有给他带来的无与伦比的快感，手抓着在自己胸前的脑袋，手指上触感的是柔软的头发，银灰很快在各种刺激下第一次缴了械，尾巴尖也被唾液浸了个透湿，角峰倒是没有停下动作，这在刚高潮的时候不仅没有停下，反而越发快速的动作起来。  
直到银灰在多重刺激下眼角有些泛红流出生理泪水，小银灰再次颤颤巍巍的站起来，然后第二次泄出来的时候，角峰才掐着银灰的腰在深处射出精水。

释放过一次之后，角峰多少恢复了一些神智，看着情况多少也有些手足无措，他已经没脸去见爸爸爷爷祖爷爷了，他恨不得马上就去自尽。  
“标记我。”  
“老爷？”角峰怀疑自己是信息素吸多了出现了幻听。  
“喊我的名字。”除了喘着粗气之外，依旧是平时命令的语气。角峰不会特别会隐藏自己的心思，那点小九九在少年老成的银灰面前几乎是一眼识破，作为Omega一般是不会把ALPHA作为自己的贴身护卫的，何况还是对自己有不轨心思的，但是银灰在知道之后完全没有觉得反感，甚至觉得有一些高兴。喜欢银灰的人很多，但是令他上心的人不多，角峰算是一个，可惜角峰一直贯彻着自己家族的组训，每次发情期都要躲着自己，若不是这次被自己逮住了……  
“……恩希欧迪斯”角峰几乎虔诚的捧着银灰的脸吻了上去，银灰的尾巴顺势缠上角峰的腰，唇齿纠缠之间，除了信息素的交融，还有心意相通，感情的互诉。角峰发自心底的高兴，他没有喜欢过别人，不知道对于自己喜欢的人是不是会捧在心上，得到喜欢人的回应是不是都会如此的兴奋，他只知道，自己并不是一个人在白白的付出感情，即使是自己这样的小人物，依旧能得到银灰老爷的青睐，是否应该庆幸自己太过于幸运呢。

 

发情期的欲望很快迎来第二波，可是在心意相通的俩人面前这又算得了什么呢？他们像普通的A和O一样在发情期疯狂做爱。  
银灰埋在枕头里，鼻息间全是雪松的味道，扣着他的腰，一下下狠狠的撞击着他体内最深处的敏感点，敏感的尾巴根部被角峰时不时的照顾着，令银灰把尾巴缠上角峰的小臂希望他能停止这种行为，但是身体非常诚实的每次都会在被刺激的时候收缩后穴。  
角峰的性器足够粗长，每次都能顶开层层穴肉，顶到最深处的最敏感的地方，然后退出的时候还会带出一点穴肉，然后再次顶入，似乎是想要把后穴打磨成自己性器的形状。  
银灰觉得自己的意识都快被研磨殆尽了，被自己的ALPHA肏昏过去，这种事情他肯定不允许，但是角峰似乎找到了能越发令  
“！”角峰顶到深处的生殖腔口的时候，强烈的刺激令银灰颤抖了一下，然后很快就变成反抗，即使会被标记，但是怀孕这种事情是不可能的。  
角峰安慰似的舔了舔银灰脖子后的腺体，不进去不代表不能在外面蹭蹭，即使只是在外面蹭蹭，也超过了之前几次的任何一种刺激。  
这种完全失去身体控制的事情在银灰身上还是第一次发生。他大闹停止了运转，眼前被肏的一阵阵发白，尾巴似乎都有点爽到炸毛，这种刺激令他有些失控，但是在每次消失的时候又有些恋恋不舍，对下一次刺激总带这些害怕和期待。  
银灰也不知道这种情况持续了多久，也不知道自己在期间射了多少次，他紧紧抓着床单的手也不知何时变成和角峰的十指相握，等他回复意识的时候角峰已经开始在肠腔内成结，带来的又是另一种刺激的快感，成结的同时，角峰也终于咬破了银灰的Omega腺体，两种信息素也终于开始交融。  
角峰成结的时间不短，等结消失拔出性器的时候，混着Omega体液的白色液体也顺着银灰的大腿流下，留下一道道淫糜的痕迹。

 

“恩希欧迪斯”角峰在银灰耳朵边轻声喊着，银灰没力气抬头，但是耳朵回应般抖了抖。

 

从今天起，他不仅仅是他的少爷、老爷

从今以后，他还是他的爱人，一生的伴侣

——————————————————  
一周后，俩人带着浓厚的时候信息素一同出现  
讯使：^v^  
崖心：（面无表情鼓掌）啪啪啪啪

 

角峰：老爷你在烧什么？  
银灰：冷漠.jpg

 

银灰：在我的地盘上发音还敢跑？  
角峰：不敢不敢

 

_(:з」∠)_银老板快来我岛啊


End file.
